


cinema seven

by slumberfish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, brief foot frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumberfish/pseuds/slumberfish
Summary: In the front of the theater, there's still someone sitting there, alone.





	cinema seven

**Author's Note:**

> this was half written while very drunk, heed the tags

When Johnny clocked into his closing shift that afternoon, he never thought he would end up here, feeding his cock into the mouth of a near stranger on their knees in front of him in a bathroom stall. A bathroom stall that he is going to have to scrub clean before the end of the night.

For now though, his focus is zeroed in on the sweet, wet suction of Taeyong’s mouth, and the new fresh tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he tries to suck down the entirety of Johnny’s cock. He takes it so well though, making little whimpering sounds, wrapping both hands around the base where his mouth can’t reach.

Distantly, Johnny thinks about how he’s technically getting paid to get his cock sucked since he’s still on the clock. Then Taeyong relaxes his throat and slides his lips down around Johnny until his nose is buried in the hair at the base of his dick. Whoever broke this guy’s heart was a real idiot.

\- 

Johnny’s shift started normally. He dealt with parents insisting they bring their children to R-rated films, answered some phone calls about showtimes, fucked around with his coworkers. During his break, he and Jaehyun passed a joint back and forth back by the dumpsters before going back to work. Upon return, Johnny manned the concessions stand with Mark. It was relatively steady for a weeknight but they took turns trying to throw popcorn into each other’s mouths from increasing distances during the lulls.

Now it’s Johnny’s turn to usher for the last part of his shift, and he shuffles down the long carpeted hallways as movies end and crowds file out. Lights go up, theater is vacated, Johnny blasts music from his phone as he goes down the aisles, bopping his head rhythmically. The sooner he’s done, the sooner he can clock out and get the fuck out of here.

A dozen discarded bags of popcorn, an armful of empty soda cups, and some questionably placed nacho cheese later, the last screenings of the evening are finally wrapping up. Johnny stands at the ready outside theater 7, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. Couples, young and old, start walking out. The film was some underwhelming romantic comedy with otherwise likeable actors that Johnny didn’t find particularly romantic or comedic.

“Thanks for coming, have a good night, yeah, you too,” Johnny stands flush up against the wall as people walk past him, clutching his broom and dustpan. Finally it seems like the theater has emptied. Johnny’s almost giddy entering the theater and heading to the back so he can work his way forward.

He doesn’t notice him at first, until he’s gone through a couple rows. In the front of the theater, there’s still someone sitting there, alone.

“Hey, man, there’s no extra scene or anything. The movie’s over,” Johnny calls across the theater. The lonely stranger, hunches over and Johnny’s stomach drops. He  _ really _ doesn’t want to deal with someone jacking off in the theater right now.

“I’m coming over, you better tuck it back in before I get there,” he says loudly, stepping over a seat to get to the aisle. He takes the wide stairs two at a time, but the figure at the front makes no move to get up. They’re making a soft noise, shoulders shaking, like they’re laughing.

“Seriously, you have to get out of here, oh shit, you’re crying,” Johnny stops in front of them. It’s a young man, probably around Johnny’s age, and his dick is definitely not out. In fact, he looks like he’s been straight up cry-your-eyes-out bawling, shiny tear tracks running down his cheeks. There’s popcorn spilled all over his lap and he starts crying even harder, burying his face in his sleeves.

“I-I’m so s-sorry,” the boy stutters out between heaving breaths. He keeps wiping hot tears out of his eyes and sniffling heavily. Johnny wishes he had a napkin or something to offer. Instead, he takes the seat next to him.

“I didn’t think the movie was that great either, but it’s really not worth crying about,” he jokes. It must be the wrong thing to say, because the other boy lets out a wail and starts sobbing again doubletime.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I’m sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood,” Johnny leans forward and puts a hand on the other guy’s back, tentatively patting and rubbing circles. “I didn’t mean to make you feel worse, really.”

“It’s n-not you,” the other guy stutters, wiping snot onto his sleeve. “This is so embarrassing, I’m s-s-such a mess.” Johnny doesn’t have a response for that; he really is a mess. He tries to brush popcorn off the guy’s lap though. “I thought I was over it, but something in the movie just, m-made it all worse. I just miss him so  _ much.” _

Ah, it was one of those situations. Up close, the boy is really pretty, even with his face all puffy and blubbering. He has a jawline that could cut glass, and soft dark eyes. 

“Well, he couldn’t have been that great if he dumped you, right?” Johnny says, patting his companion’s shoulder sympathetically. The other guy actually laughs a little.

“You’re right, but you don’t even know who I am. M-maybe it was all my fault.” He flashes Johnny a little smile and Johnny melts a little, happiness really suits his features.

“Nah, there’s no way. That guy? Total, unforgivable jackass,” Johnny takes it further, eliciting an actual giggle. “I’m Johnny, by the way.” He motions vaguely toward the nametag pinned on his chest.

“Johnny, Johnny. Very nice. I’m Taeyong and I’m….” Taeyong, apparently, trails off. Johnny leans in and pushes a damp bang back from Taeyong’s forehead.

“You’re gonna be alright,” Johnny says definitively.

Taeyong closes the gap between them, suddenly surging forward over the armrest, cupping Johnny’s face, and pressing their lips together. It’s wet, mostly, and Taeyong’s face is sticky where it touches Johnny. He pulls back almost as quickly as he had moved forward.

“I’m sorry, ugh, I’m so sorry,” Taeyong rambles. “I don’t know why I did that. I shouldn’t, you’re just being so nice--”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, look,” Johnny tries to calm him down by running his hand through Taeyong’s hair, and stroking along the back of his neck. The guy sounds like he’s on the verge of crying again. 

It occurs to him that he is at a crossroads of sorts, where one path leads back to half-eaten pretzels and empty boxes of candy, and the other leads to kissing the cutest thing that has ever walked into this cinema. Kissing him back. Because he thought to kiss Johnny first.

Johnny leans forward deliberately, giving Taeyong a chance to shy away, and presses a firm kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“See? It’s fine. You don’t need to cry.” Johnny must be exhausted or delirious or maybe he passed out somewhere dark and warm and he’s having an insane work-related dream. He rests their foreheads together, sharing the air between them.

“Can I kiss you again, Johnny?” Taeyong breathes. Johnny nods and lets this sad, beautiful stranger lean forward and kiss him again, slow and warm, before parting his lips and licking at the seam of Johnny’s closed mouth. Taeyong’s hands come up and fist into the front of Johnny’s uniform shirt, holding him close and tight. They kiss like that for a few moments, making out like teenagers in an empty movie theater. Johnny breaks away first.

“Are you sure about this? Like, really sure?” He asks. Taeyong nods furiously and pulls him back in for another kiss. Johnny jerks away again. “Because I don’t mind if you’re just doing this because… yeah, but I don’t want to like, take advantage--” Taeyong uses his hold on Johnny’s shirt to jerk him forward violently again, crashing their mouths together in a painful crash of teeth.

“You’re not. I want this,  _ please,” _ Taeyong pants into his mouth. His entire body is responsive, like he’s ready to climb over the armrest and into Johnny’s lap. He’s done a total one-eighty from the weepy mess he was before, and the low heat of arousal curls deep in Johnny’s stomach.

Except they’re sitting in the middle of a movie theater where Johnny works and any one of his coworkers could walk in looking for him. Johnny covers Taeyong’s hands with his own and loosens their hold on him. “Okay, but not here. Uh, come on.”

They get up, and speedwalk out of the theater, Taeyong grabbing onto Johnny’s shirtsleeve. It would be sweet, if Johnny weren’t trying to figure out the best place to jack off this stranger at work.

Storage room is off the table, his coworkers are bound to be going in and out. Box office is an option, but it’s dark and stuffy and Johnny hates being in the box office. That leaves…

Johnny brings them to the back corner of the building, ducking into the restroom by the emergency exit. It’s one of the lesser used ones, and there’s a low probability of anyone coming through. It’s not optimal, but there’s a throbbing sense of urgency, and Johnny fears if he asks Taeyong to wait until he’s done with his shift, the fantasy will fall apart.

Taeyong lets out a scoffing laugh and Johnny leads them into the largest stall. Everything is white tile and chrome, and Taeyong definitely looks like he’s been crying. His eyes are puffy and red rimmed and the dried salty streaks make his face looks patchy. Johnny wants to lick the salt and sadness away.

“Is this too gross? I just don’t want any of my coworkers--” Taeyong shushes him with a finger pressed to his lips, sliding the latch behind him with a  _ ‘click’ _ . He crowds up close, presence immense despite his slight stature.

“It’s fine, I like it,” Taeyong says before sucking Johnny’s lower lip into his mouth. They kiss more, licking into each other’s mouths, with Taeyong arching into Johnny, shaking against him. Johnny can vaguely taste something sweet, like Taeyong had eaten candy during the movie, and he chases the sweetness deeper into Taeyong’s mouth.

When they pull apart, Taeyong’s lips are already puffy pink from kissing. He’s rolling his hips against the long line of Johnny’s leg, shamelessly grinding against a man he met less than an hour ago. Johnny cups Taeyong’s ass and pulls him in and  _ up,  _ and Taeyong’s feet leave the ground. Johnny’s cock throbs at the absolute ease with which he can lift this guy up. A hundred different scenarios where he manhandles Taeyong onto his dick run through his head.

But Taeyong writhes in his grip and touches down again, keeping going, sinking down to his knees on the dirty bathroom floor. He looks up at Johnny through his lashes and licks his lips slowly, hands sliding up Johnny’s inseam. “You do this a lot?” Johnny teases, running his hand through Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong leans into the touch and smiles up at him, still not answering. “Drop to your knees for anyone who listens to you?”

Taeyong freezes abruptly where he’s trying to unbuckle Johnny’s belt and Johnny immediately thinks he’s gone too far, brought up bad emotions again. But Taeyong moves again, leans forward and noses against the line of Johnny’s cock through his work slacks, and moans.

“Make me forget him, Johnny. Only want your cock,” Taeyong groans, pulling the belt loose and tugging Johnny’s boxers down, pulling his length out. His hand barely fits all the way around and he gives him a couple tentative strokes before gingerly leaning forward and placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the tip, sucking lightly,

Johnny jerks, tightening his grip in Taeyong’s hair. That makes Taeyong whine, thrust his hips against nothing where he’s kneeling, and slide down deeper onto Johnny’s cock. Johnny takes the hint and uses his hold to start thrusting shallowly, forcing himself in bit by bit. Taeyong is receptive to it, running his tongue along the underside and  _ moaning _ . 

“Fuck, fuck, you’re so--” Johnny breaks off with a moan as Taeyong uses both hands to draw him in deeper, hitting the back of his throat. “So sweet, your mouth’s so slutty, baby.” Taeyong’s eyes are hazy and unfocused, leaking wetness out of the corners. Johnny uses the hand that isn’t buried in his hair to wipe away the moisture.

_ Clack, clack, clack. _ Multiple pairs of footsteps, coming into the bathroom. Taeyong freezes up, cock in his mouth, tries to pull back but Johnny holds him there. He looks up and Johnny’s got his index finger pressed to his lips in the universal signal to be quiet. Taeyong breathes hard through his nose and squirms.

Whoever is in the bathroom are talking to each other, chatting about whatever they just saw. Johnny never stops thrusting steadily into the tight ring of Taeyong’s mouth, spit leaking out. Taeyong screws his eyes shut and focuses on the sounds not fifteen feet away;  _ flush,  _ rustling of clothes, the sound of running water and the paper towel dispenser. He digs his fingers into the meat of Johnny’s thigh to help ground him. Then, suddenly, a pressure on his dick through his pants, where Johnny is pressing the sole of his shiny black oxford against him.

“Shit,  _ fuck _ !” The footsteps and voices fade away and Taeyong loses it, grabbing Johnny’s foot and thrusting wildly against it. Johnny doubles over, bracing one hand against the stall door and holding Taeyong in place, choking him as he thrusts deep, spilling over. The lightheadedness from having his airflow restricted and the dry friction of rubbing against Johnny’s shoe pushes Taeyong over the edge too, coming in his pants.

When Johnny finally,  _ finally,  _ lets go, Taeyong yanks his head back. Everything is wet, a mix of spit and cum drooling out of his mouth, sweat and tears mingling on his cheeks. Johnny slides down onto his knees in front of him.

“Holy shit,  _ shit _ , are you okay? That was so fucking incredible,” he pants, petting Taeyong’s hair, his cheek, touching him everywhere. Taeyong can just gasp and nod along. “Did you- did you finish from that? Do you need me to--?” Taeyong shakes his head and pushes Johnny’s hand away.

“‘M fine, ‘s good,” he rasps, voice strained. “I needed you. That. Needed that.” Johnny laughs breathlessly and pulls Taeyong into a tight hug, sprawled on the cold bathroom floor. It’s too easy to hug back.

“Well, I’m glad I could be of service.” Johnny moves to get up, tucks himself back in, and offers Taeyong a hand up too. His legs feel like jelly, but he accepts the help. They leave the stall together. “Good thing I’m about to clean this place, huh?”

“Yeah... “ Taeyong murmurs, straightening his clothes and washing his hands. His shorts are growing uncomfortably damp. “Johnny, I--”

“You don’t need to say anything. I know it was just a distraction. I really hope you feel better,” Johnny says, leaning against the counter next to him. He gives him a big, warm smile, like he wasn’t just fucking Taeyong’s mouth a hot minute ago. Hopefully it comes off as genuine.

“Yeah. I… I do too.” Taeyong can take a hint though. He awkwardly dries his hands, avoiding eye contact as Johnny watches him. “I guess this is goodnight.”

“Yeah. Take care.”

Taeyong gives him a little wave, rounds the corner out of the restroom, and leaves.

Johnny lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

-

The rest of his shift goes by in a blur. Mark asks him where the hell he’s been, but they’re all rushing around trying to get the place clean and closed down as soon as possible. Johnny goes through the motions, all while running through what just happened, convincing himself it  _ really  _ happened, and thinking about all the things he wished he had said.

Maybe Taeyong will come back to see another movie. Maybe he’ll be moved to tears again, and only Johnny’s cock can help him. Not likely.

Johnny’s the one with a set of keys, so he’s the last to leave once everything is all turned off. He says his farewells, tells his coworkers he’ll see them again tomorrow. They go off, trekking across the parking lot.

Johnny locks the door behind him and turns around to head out to his car.

“Hey, uh. I hope this isn’t weird, but... “ Taeyong’s perched on the crossbar of the bike rack, silhouetted by the overhead streetlight. “Hi.”

Johnny can’t help the way his face lights up. “Hey, you’re still here.” Taeyong nods in the darkness. “Waiting… for me?”

Taeyong unfolds his legs, approaches, his features inscrutable in the dark. “Something like that.”

Johnny offers up his arm. “Wanna get out of here? Get a drink? You can tell me if you’ve seen any good movies lately.”

Taeyong slides his arm and intertwines it with Johnny’s. “I’d love to.”

They walk away together into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
>    
> [kpop twt](https://twitter.com/yutasword) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutasword)  
> 


End file.
